FA: Interrogations and Gaelic
by falling into heaven
Summary: The team at Sullivan's, and Stella and Danny are working together. They will get information one way or another...


Hey! Quick update, as I said. Okay, so this is kind of a filler, with the team working the whole UST thing out (Evil Stella, natch).

There's a bit of DnA at one point, but leave me alone about it - she ain't in my story, and I promise a DL fix for ya. Let me have my fun!!

Also, a newsflash at the bottom. PLEASE check it out!! About an editor... :)

Ciao, Anna :)

Disclaimer: This is such a waste of my time...

* * *

_Then I saw her face now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
Now I'm a believer yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a believer  
Then I saw her face I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
I'm a believer_

* * *

"Flack, I am not good in social situations..." Jess groaned, digging her feet in as Flack propelled her down the street.

"Don't care. You're never out of the precinct with us... well, them - so you need to at least come to Sully's for drinks, ai'ight?"

She pouted. "I hate you."

"Yeah, I know."

Angell tried to ignore the way her waist was tingling at his touch, trying to ignore the fact he'd kissed her - albeit on the cheek - the previous week.

She was unaware that Flack had every idea what he was doing, and was very aware of his hands on her waist, fingers brushing against the strip of bare skin where her top rode up unintentionally.

"Please..."

"Not a hope in hell, Angell."

* * *

Danny grinned as he spotted the two Detectives walking towards the bar.

Well, walking would be a little vague. Don had his hands on Jess' waist, pushing her down the street. Jess did not look pleased.

"Heads up! There here, and Angell doesn't look happy."

The team all whirled round to see them, surprised at their closeness.

"Wow. I thought he went for blonds," Stella smirked.

Mac rolled his eyes. "Danny, Stella - behave."

The two Detectives nodded innocently, before grinning at each other. Lindsay got the feeling that Angell and Flack wouldn't be able to get through their first drink withput some form of interrogation.

"Hey." Flack greeted them, nudging Jess forwards.

She smiled. "Hi."

A chorus of 'hey's and 'what's up?'s echoed round the table.

They pulled up a couple of chairs, and Hawkes and Adam scooted over to make room.

"Oh, yeah - Angell, this is Adam Ross, our resident brainboy."

"I am the scientist without the badge, Angell. Believe it." He nodded confidently.

Jess laughed. "Oh, I do. I'm pretty sure it was you that solved the DiCadrio case last week for us."

"You know it!"

Don stood up, seeing the full drinks at the table. "Angell, what do you want?"

"Uh, usual, please."

He nodded, but was closely followed by Danny, who shot a meaningful look at Stella.

Stella seized the oppertunity, jumping into the now-empty seat next to Angell. "So... what's going on with you and Flack?"

"Huh?"

"Aw, c'mon! Wesaw you on the way in, at crime scenes... hell, he knows your usual. There's something going on."

Jess sized up the woman sat in front of her. Wild curls framing her face in some sort of halo, a cheeky glint in her eyes, and a smile playing on her lips. Jess had nosy brothers - she knew there wasn't a hope in hell she'd get out of this one.

"Uh, we... we're.... friends."

Even Mac had to laugh at that.

Lindsay chipped in with "clearly you don't know Flack like we do".

Jess' eyes narrowed, and Lindsay looked slightly alarmed. The woman had a definate air of self-confidence, and she had no doubt the homicide detective could kick even Danny's ass with her eyes shut.

"No! I meant, he hasn't had a date since he met you, which was... what, two months ago? That is a _long _time in Flack's book. It means... well. you can work out what it means."

Stella nodded wisely. "Amen to that, Linds. 'Sides, you like him. Why haven't you made a move?"

Something changed in Jess' eye. "I... My last relationship did not go well, okay? I..." she lowered her voice so only Stella and Lindsay could hear, acutely aware of Adam, Hawkes and Mac all listening in. "Fine, I like him. But I don't want him to get freaked, and run when things go wrong. Having him round... it's good. But this... relationships... not good."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No, if it's okay."

Stella nodded, seeing Jess was getting herself a little upset. "Okay. But if you wanna talk, I'm always at the lab. Not as much as Mac, but you have my cell number. And... just remember that Don's there for you, okay? He cares, he really does."

Jess smiled shyly. "I know."

* * *

Don knew he was screwed. When there was anything going on with Flack and a girl, he was like a dog with a goddamn bone.

"Bring it," he sighed.

Danny leaned against the bar as Don signalled his order to the barman. "So, 'sup?"

"What is what up?"

"Don't play the stupid card with me," Danny chuckled. "You know I invented the stupid card."

"Fine. She's funny, she's hot, she's sweet, she's a dork, and she's perfect. But she's my partner."

"Since when has that stopped anyone?"

"Ya mean since when did that stop you and Aiden screwing each other..." Flack smirked.

Danny blushed a little. "Yeah, well... oh, shut up."

"Owned."

"Anyway, why don't you just ask her out? Buy her dinner?"

Flack blushed. "Um..."

"No way! Have you?"

"No, but I owe her dinner. Lost a bet."

Danny snorted. "No, you threw a bet. I know you – you do not lose bets, unless you try to."

"Fine, I wanted to take her to dinner, okay? If I say I like her, will you get the hell of my back?"

Messer shrugged. "Probably not, but still."

Flack grinned sheepishly. "I like her. A lot."

Danny beamed at Stella, who nodded back. As they returned to the table, Don retook his seat next to Jess, passing her a beer bottle. "You get the same treatment?" He asked in a low voice.

She nodded. "Stella's ruthless!"

"God, yeah. But whatever – let them have their fun. We'll get 'em back sometime."

She allowed her thigh to touch his. He glanced sideways at her, but her gaze remained determinedly ahead.

But there was no ignoring the blush that was creeping across her face.

"_Is bean dathúil thú_," he whispered to her.

She hid her smile.

She'd been teaching herself gaelic...

* * *

*Snorts* Want the translation for that? Review! I'll post it on the next story.

NEWSFLASH: I need an editor. I am terrible at typos and forget to check. If you like my stroies and would like to edit for me, PM me and I'll get back to someone. Also, you'll need a beta profile for me to check out. That okay? Let me know!!

Byeeee!


End file.
